


A New Dawn

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: There's a sense of peace in the morning after the war, strange and unfamiliar. Even so, neither Sylvain nor Felix would change it for the world.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I've not really had much time to write purely for fun due to spending so much time on zine pieces, BBs and Sylvix Week, so I ended up slotting this in the other day. I hope you enjoy it.

When Sylvain wakes, he panics for a fleeting moment.

Panics because his open eyes do not take in the beginning of dawn, but rather a hint of morning sun creeping through the window. He has to be awake earlier. Prepare himself mentally and physically for the fight ahead, hand twitching with the reflex of grasping a weapon. Another day where survival is far from guaranteed.

The tension in his body eases when a weight presses down onto it; Sylvain lies on his back, Felix now hugging the side of his body. Practically clinging, even, with his head buried into Sylvain’s arm. It’s similar to having a koala try to climb you.

“It’s okay,” Felix mumbles, still half-asleep and swept away by fatigue from the day before. “It’s over.”

_It’s over._ Images of their flag rising to the sky, of all the victorious shouts around them, return to Sylvain’s mind. He manages a smile, letting himself relax and lean his head back.

“It’s over,” he echoes.

All those years of war have finally come to an end. Sylvain should perhaps have some sort of long, sophisticated speech in regards to it. But in the midst of relief and joy alike, Sylvain has been able to do little but laugh and hold back tears.

Even those words—special words, changing his and Felix’s future—had been in the spur of the moment, his planned speech thrown straight out the window as he allowed himself to instead embrace all of his emotions.

Sylvain sits up a little, slouching with his elbow keeping him up. A smile is on his face as his fingers stroke over Felix’s hair, combing through loose strands. Felix’s responds by creeping that little closer.

“If you come any closer, you’re going to be laid on me.” Felix’s leg does this already, stretched over Sylvain’s own pair.

“Am I too heavy?”

“Nah.”

“Then there’s no issue.”

Sylvain chuckles. His hand wanders. Felix’s face is still hidden whilst Sylvain strokes over his shoulders, down to the arm resting on Sylvain’s torso. The sleeve he wears stretches over his hand. Sylvain’s heart stirs, as it always does to see Felix wearing his clothes. There’s only one thing he can focus on more; how when he lifts Felix’s hand, the ring on his finger is all the more apparent.

A kiss is placed down on this finger. Felix’s head finally lifts in response, tired but content eyes flickering up to Sylvain’s. One of the softest smiles Sylvain has seen in a long time is on his face.

“How many times will you do that until we’re married?”

“Every single day,” is Sylvain’s response. “I thought I’d have to propose over and over.”

“That would be a pity. Nothing can beat the impact it had in the moment.”

The scene will never leave Sylvain’s mind. Searching wildly for Felix, soon finding him stood still in disbelief. Running over, laughing over the yelp of surprise as Sylvain lifted Felix in his arms, spinning him around before placing him down.

And of course, dropping down to one knee and asking Felix to marry him.

“I always knew you still had the crybaby in you,” Sylvain teases.

“It was just a few tears.”

“It was full blown _sobbing_.”

“Well—there were a lot of emotions to process in that moment. Were you not overwhelmed as well?”

“Mm. I was.” Sylvain squeezes Felix’s hand, now resting back on the former’s chest. “But it was the good kind. If that makes any sense.”

“No, it does.” Felix shifts, rolling over so he can place the side of his head on Sylvain’s stomach to peer at him properly. “I still can’t fathom that it’s over. There’s a lot of work to be done, but … To think we finally ended the war. And that I’ll be marrying you.”

“I can’t wait. I don’t want any future that doesn’t include you. I’ve felt that way ever since our promise.”

Felix’s eyes close when Sylvain’s hand returns to his face. No words leave him for a moment, although his expression says everything. The two no longer have to live in fear of breaking this promise. Their lives will not hang in the balance so frequently, they wake with the acceptance that this might finally be the day they die.

And now a new promise will be made; of living in harmony together for the rest of their lives.

“It’s strange to think we even have futures, now,” says Felix eventually.

“I feel similarly.”

“I’m glad, though. I no longer have to worry about you rushing into danger anymore.” Felix finally sits up, holding his head as he does so; Sylvain’s hand lands on his upper arm to steady him.

“Take it easy.”

“Mm. Guess that battle didn’t help with how ill I’ve been feeling.” Felix gives Sylvain’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Make sure to take some time to rest now the war is over.”

Felix hums again. He watches Sylvain sit up. Now the latter is more levelled with Felix, he is greeted with a sight so beautiful, his heart may burst. Felix’s returned smile, eyes surrounded by dark circles yet brimming with love, loose hair messy from sleep. Flawless imperfections. The collar of Sylvain’s shirt falls away from Felix’s neck, revealing a few marks; a hint of their night of love, passionate instead of desperate, knowing they do not have to fear never being able to touch each other again.

They have all the time in the world gifted to them now, to bask in all they have created together; that which they have chosen, rather than obtained through duty and expectations.

“I love you,” is what Sylvain says, because those are far too many words to say in a single moment, and these simple three summarise it enough for now.

Felix blinks from surprise, but he soon smiles again, saying, “I love you too,” in an instant.

“Wow. No holding the softness back right now, are you?”

“It’s the morning after the war. I’m being generous.”

Sylvain laughs, causing Felix to chuckle as well; the former reaches for Felix’s face, bringing him in so their lips meet in a tender kiss, as gentle as the bird’s song faintly heard in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. If you would perhaps like to check out my FE3H art as well, feel free to find me on Twitter @nikobynight.


End file.
